Core B supports the program project in three major areas: (1) This core provides data collection and abstraction for all transplants performed at FHCRC while the patient is in Seattle. This includes demographic, laboratory, and outcome data generated during both in patient and outpatient care. Abstracted data are entered into a centralized patient database; selected documents are maintained in patient research files, which will soon become available online. Once a patient leaves Seattle, Core D becomes responsible for data collection and entry. For patients being transplanted at other sites, Core C coordinates the collection and entry of data from those sites. (2) This core supports a centralized patient database that holds data abstracted by this core, as well as data generated by Cores A, C, and D. This Ingres database resides on a VAX cluster; a similar database houses data from all canine studies. Staff of the core support connectivity between the central patient database and data sources from other cores, as well as with satellite databases from the program project maintained by Core C. (3) Biostatisticians in this core provide statistical support to all of the research projects. This support includes all phases of study design and protocol development, study conduct, and the analysis and reporting of results.